This invention has as an object a provision of an extendible length hanger which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which constitutes an improvement on the existing hangers for traffic signals heretofore known or employed, as is more fully set forth hereinafter.
In accordance with the foregoing general object, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the drawings.